everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jobal-Jennifer Moria
Jobal-Jennifer Moria, full name Jobal-Jennifer Luna Moria-Tyme, is a 2017 introduced character. Jobal-Jennifer is the adoptive child of the ghost of christmas yet to come, from Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol, and his husband, an unnamed spirit. Most people are unaware of Jobal-Jennifer existance, but for those who are, their scared of them, even though they are a really chill ghost. Due to their "Too cool for School" vibe, they side as a Neutral, even though they have nothing against their destiny, they don't really care much about destiny conflict. Character Personality Jobal-Jennifer, being the child of a ghost, neither the less the ghost of christmas yet to come, tends to send off a mysterious and to some, a creepy vibe. They're not really creepy or scary like some people think, they're actually really chill and laid back, but enjoy having the reputation of being deemed "mysterious". Most of the school population avoids them for theses reasons, or because they don't know JJ exists. They're fine with this, generally avoiding the general public of Ever After High themself. Jobal-Jennifer is that kid in your class that blows bubbles with their gum and leans back in there chair cause they're so cool. JJ is cool in the sense that they don't care, not cool in the sense they're popular. Most people see JJ as calm, cool, and collected, who doesn't have a care in the world, and JJ has convinced the self the same. Expect, there not. They have somewhat bad anxiety, and just has this cool persona to hide that. Being able to see the future isn't a blessing, it's more of a curse. JJ can't control what they see or know, and sometimes finds out horrible things they could live without. They will know that something bad is going to happen, but when it will happen? They dont know. This causes JJ to internally freak out about the unknown, constantly worried that something bad will happen. *smart **just because they're cool doesn't mean they can't be smart **whered you think they got a hover board? The built it. **also pretty street smart * Impulsive ** umpulsive + the ability to time travel is... ugh * Laid Back ** super chill * uh uh positive positive trait Appearance Okay so one notable nothing about Jobal-Jennifer is they always wear their futuristic glasses, that's because they don't have eyes. Long story short, Jobal-Jennifer really has two dark voids where their eyes should be, in which they can see the future. These glasses help them see the present. Anyway, Jobal-Jennifer is well tanned and has dark hair. Notable thing is they always keep their hair up in a Leia-esque style, mainly Leia's cloud city do. However, don't be surprised for Jobal-Jennifer to be on their hoverboard with an endor style. Despite technically being a ghost, since they are the type of ghost that can come to earth, they can materialize and prefer to stay solid. Most people try to shove their head threw Jobal-Jennifer but that's not a good idea. Interests and Hobbies Time Travel Jobal-Jennifer is obsessed with time travel, probably because it's in there blood. They like going to the future, however, they highly enjoy time travelling back in time with their cousins. Hoverboarding Like everyone else in this world, JJ wanted a hoverboard. They were generally made that "hoverboards" didn't even hover. So, they built a real hoverboard himself. JJ is like those skateboarders you see in the parking lot of Safeway- expect on a hoverboard. 80's Movies Despite being fascinated with the future, Jobal-Jennifer loves 80s movie, specifically Book to the Future and Story Wars. They've been obsessed with Book to the Future ever since their dad's showed it to them, their cousins can tell you that. Their generally a geek, and will get super mad if you say an incorrect fact and you will never hear the end of it. Cars *Fixing Cars *General car geek, too. You know, can name the model and year of a type of car by looking at the tire tracks. Category:Characters Category:Agender Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Neutrals Category:Grimms' Peeps Jump Scares * they generally have a creepy vibe, why not freak some people out? Holidays * They love Halloween, acutrally. More freaking people out. * Of course they love Christmas, even though, and I quote, "Christmas just DIES ''in the future", they still love it anyway. Powers and Abilties * '''Time Travelling'- Despite popular belief, they do not have this power do to be the child of the ghost of christmas yet to come, it was not gifted to them, they were born with it. Since both of their biologic parents were time travelers, Jobal-Jennifer is too since the power to time travel for mortals is genetic. While their father can only view an event, Jobal-Jennifer (and anyone who comes with them), can physically be in that event and affect what happens, since technically the future would be the past for them. * Future Vision- Another gift they were born with, when Jobal-Jennifer takes of their glasses, they get visions of the future. Its overwhelming, since they can't decided what they see, so they see a bunch of random events all at once. It can be helpful if they concentrate, however, Jobal-Jennifer rarely removes their glasses, so they rarely use this ability. Fairytale A Christmas Carol link will apear at somepoint. How does Jobal-Jennifer come into it? Jobal-Jennifer is not ''the biological child of either The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come nor his husband. So basically, their parents are from the 1800s, however, someone from the very distant future had enlisted them into time travel stuff, so they lived in said very distant future (~3000). They had a child, Jobal-Jennifer, who had the the ability to see the future and also had time traveling abilities like their parents. The three died in an accident, and since Jobal-Jennifer was still a child who had not lived life, went into the ghost/s dimension, where ghosts who are able to go on to earth and interact with humans reside. They were adopted by The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, due him knowing how to raise a child with time traveling abilites, plus he didn't have an heir of his own. this is confusing tell me if i need to explain. Views on Destiny TBA Parrells * The fact that nobody sees there eyes is supposed to be a reference that in most if not all adaptions, the ghost of Christmas yet to come's face is never fully seen. Relationships Family Casper Tyme (Adoptive Father) Casper is the previous Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, and often lectures his child about approiate usage of time travel, much to Jobal-Jennifer's annyoance. He also likes Star Trek. Like a lot. Taught JJ klingon when they were like two. JJ calls him dad. Simon Moria (Adoptive Father) You know that dad who tries to be cool but ends up embarrassing their kid? Yeah, thats Jacob. "Hello fellow children". dad jokes galore JJ calls him Pa. Audaline Syne-Holliday (Adoptive Cousin) time travelling cousins. Pandora Present (Adoptive Cousin) other time travelling cousin The Ghost of Christmas Past (Adoptive Uncle) idk The Ghost of Christmas Present (Adoptive Uncle) idk what do you want from me Friends Auds and Pan are JJ's only real friend, considering how most people are intimidated by them. their open for friends if you want like anyone reads this Acquaintances Megan Diamonds meet in crownculous or smth Pet Jobal-Jennifer as a pet cybonic black cat named Trixie. JJ often fiddles with Trixie's gears when they're bored, which causes Trixie either to malfunction or become some sorta super cat. Trixie has always had the malfunction to bring bad luck anywhere like any black cat, and JJ tries to fix that but tends to make it worse. Roommate open Romance Megan Diamonds TBA Enemies probably pissed some people off idk Outfits School Life Class-ic Schelduel # '''Crownculus '''with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen # '''History of Tall Tales '''with Proffesor Jake B. Nimble # '''Che-myth-stry '''with Professor Rumplestiltskin # '''Muse-ic '''with Professor Pied Piper # '''Science and Sorcery '''with Professor Rumplestikstin # '''Grimmnastic '''with Coach Gingerbread JJ doesn't attend most of their classes, only going to Crownculus everyday. They attened the rest of there class-ics at least once a week. Their failing Crownculus and most of there other classes, mostly do to not showing up. Dorm Room flashy lights, bright colors, christmas light, tries to look like the inside of a tardis Alternative Universes Genderbent AU theyre still agender but their like ruwee-martin or smth Reality AU Jobal-Jennifer is the child of two science fiction writers, who died when Jobal-Jennifer was a child and was adopted by a scientist and his husband. They have a fascination for time travel, and also has a strange ability to predict the future. Mirror/Never After High AU Leia-Lorraine Tyme. Other AUs * In an alternative future, Jobal-Jennifer and Todd are together and have a child together (threw meg since jj is a ghost but still as dna), hower Jobal-Jennifer disappers and leaves this child, Ryoo-Stella, with Todd ** idk why this exist ryoo-stella was a random crackship kid i drew on my science worksheet Trivia * "JJ" is a nickname that can only be used by they're family (dads, uncles, cousins). If you aren't family and call them "JJ", your going to have to face some serious consequences. * Sometimes talks in a fake british accent for some reason. They are British threw both of their biological parents and their dads are British, but never picked up the accent and can only do a really bad one. * Tyme is the last name of the Ghost Christmas Yet To Come, however, Jobal-Jennifer prefers to use the somewhat more haunting last name of their other dad. * They're Asexual Gynoromantic. * There favorite food, or desert really, are floating islands. Seriously, Jobal-Jennifer can find anyone who has the desert in their position. * They have a Mirror Blog. Quotes Notes * Their name "Jobal" is the name of a Star Wars Character, Jobal Naberrie, Padme Amidala's mother. "Jennifer" is the name of a Back to the Future Character, Jennifer Parker, Marty McFly's girlfriend. ** "Moria" means "Fate" or "Destiny". Jobal-Jennifer's dad is the ghost of christmas yet to come, the future, fate, destiny, you get it? ** "Tyme" is just "Time" but with a "Y" so it looks... different. ** "Luna" is a refferances to My Little Pony, in which in an episode, Princess Luna plays a Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Esque character Gallery JobalJennifer.jpg|JJ art by me GrimmsInktoberDay1.jpg|Jobal-Jennifer is on the right and this pictures is horrible agh Category:Asexual Category:Gynoromantic